Hotland/Puzzles
The puzzles and shows performed by Mettaton that the protagonist encounters throughout Hotland and the CORE are later revealed to be puzzles that were reactivated by Alphys. On the Genocide Route, Mettaton simply tells the protagonist that Alphys had left and announces his leave. All of the puzzle mechanics have been left disabled and the elevators are fully operational with force fields preventing the protagonist to walk across the second floor of Hotland. Mettaton will then be waiting at the end of the CORE since he changed his mind and decided that he actually wanted to protect people, more specifically, his audience so he transforms into Mettaton NEO. First Floor "Quiz Show" Immediately after meeting Alphys in the Lab, Mettaton bursts through the wall and begins a quiz show with the protagonist as the contestant. The conditions to the quiz show are answering the questions correctly or else the protagonist will end up dying. Answering the questions wrong will cause Mettaton to electrocute the protagonist's SOUL and cut their HP in half for every wrong answer. Repeatedly answering wrong will cause Mettaton to hint that Alphys is signing the answers to the questions with her hand. If the protagonist's HP is at its lowest, Mettaton will immediately skip to the last few questions. Below is a list of quiz questions and their answers with the correct answers highlighted in green: After all of the questions have been answered, or the protagonist has failed enough questions, Mettaton will then ask "In the dating simulation video game "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie" what is Mew Mew's favorite food?" Alphys will then blurt out an extensive answer to the question, which leads Mettaton scolding Alphys for giving the protagonist the answers to the question. From there, Mettaton asks "Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on?" with the choices being Undyne, Asgore, the human, and "don't know". There is no incorrect answer for this question and the counter notably remains at 30. After this question, Mettaton ends the quiz show since there's no dramatic tension since Alphys was helping the protagonist, but Mettaton mentions that the show was only the pilot episode and says his farewell to the audience. Reactivated Door Puzzle [ intro ] The shooting puzzle on the right can be solved by pressing either up or down, then pressing either left or right. From there, the protagonist can shoot twice to hit the opposing ship. Upon heading for the shooting puzzle on the left, an 'impassible' blue laser blocks the protagonist's path. Alphys will then call the protagonist and deactivate it in front of them. From there, the shooting puzzle on the left can be solved by entering up, left, down, left, and then shooting twice. Once both of these puzzles are complete, the door to the next room will open up. "Cooking with a Killer Robot" [ you pick things up, alphys "saves" you ] [ you use a jetpack, show's over ] Second Floor The Conveyor Belt Puzzle The Conveyor Belt Puzzle contains two conveyor belts moving in opposite directions and three switches lined up with the top conveyor. Alphys will call beforehand to explain the solution, which is to ride the top conveyor and hit all three switches in succession, and she will promise to try to help the protagonist with the rhythm. After hitting the first two switches and approaching the last, Alphys will call and tell the protagonist to hit the third switch, but only ends up interrupting them in doing so. Embarrassed, she will then shut off the force field anyways, assuring the protagonist that only the first two buttons needed to be pressed. Notably, pressing the first two buttons and then stalling on the conveyor belt by walking right will not disable the force field, foreshadowing Alphys's whole act. The Vent Puzzle The Vent Puzzle contains seven pillars of steam vents with five floor panels on four of the pillars and the starting position. Alphys will be absent for the whole puzzle (although this does not make much of a difference), leaving the protagonist to solve the puzzle themselves. The solution to the vent puzzle is to proceed from right to left in a U-shaped form of movement, but the protagonist move back to a previous panel and continue once during the sequence. If they cannot perform the first movement downwards, they need to move to the pillar at the top of the puzzle to switch the vents back to normal. Alternatively, it is also possible to complete the puzzle by going left and right. If the menu is opened before landing on the button that would change the vents, they can perform the "Vent Puzzle Skip". "MTT NEWS" After dealing with the Royal Guards, the protagonist will enter another dark room. Alphys will then call the protagonist and turn on the lights, revealing Mettaton's next show, "MTT NEWS". [ intro / six things ] [ report ] [ six bombs ] *Annoying Dog-Bomb BLANK *Game Bomb 1 ATK / 0 DEF BLANK *Script Bomb 1 ATK / 0 DEF BLANK *Present Bomb 1 ATK / 0 DEF BLANK *Basket Bomb 1 ATK / 0 DEF BLANK *Extremely Agile G. O. W. BLANK [ insert bomb dialogue here and such ] [ defuse ] [ end result for defusing all and failing ] Third Floor Reactivated Door Puzzle [ two shooting puzzle; provide screenshots ] [ diamond boys will always appear when the north puzzle is completed; they disappear later for some reason. they probably made by alphys or something? ] [ door; maybe talk about how it leads to muffet ] "Undertale the Musical" + Multicolor Tile Puzzle Upon entering the room, Mettaton will call upon the protagonist and begin the performance. The protagonist cannot affect anything during the whole sequence, nor can they leave the area since the exits are now blocked by force fields. After the performance, Mettaton will activate a trapdoor that the protagonist falls in and greet them again with the Multicolor Tile Puzzle from Snowdin. He will begin to explain the rules but cuts himself off, saying that the protagonist "has already heard the rules a hundred rooms ago". Pillars of flame then emerge from the sides of the room, which will close in if the puzzle is not completed within 30 seconds. [ solution ] Humorously, the game window will read "Undertale: The Musical" for the entirety of this sequence. CORE The CORE, when the protagonist enters it, was rearranged by Mettaton at the last moment and also contains enemies because of Mettaton."YES, I WAS THE ONE THAT RE-ARRANGED THE CORE! I WAS THE ONE THAT HIRED EVERYONE TO KILL YOU!" - Mettaton [ could write how alphys feels ? ] [ four way pitchfork-like branch with elevator ] Madjick [ wrong lasers ] The next room contains a bridge being blocked off by a force field. To get rid of the force field, the protagonist needs to hit the switch but the lasers above the bridge will activate and glide over the protagonist once activated. Alphys tells the protagonist that the lasers will be "Orange. Orange. Blue." Unfortunately, the exact opposite occurs and the lasers are "Blue. Blue. Orange." instead. The protagonist will then walk into a three-way intersection. Alphys will first instruct the protagonist to head right, first. If the protagonist does attempt to choose the right path, she will then try to instruct the protagonist to head up. The north path contains a battle with Knight Knight, so the correct path is going to the right. The room after this contains a bridge with numerous lasers over it. Alphys tries to deactivate the lasers but won't turn off, so she shuts off the power for the whole node. After walking over a third of the bridge, on a section of the bridge with blue lasers, the power for the lasers will then turn back on. Alphys will then instruct the protagonist to move when she shuts off the power. If the protagonist manages to get hurt, Alphys will call the them. After completing this section, the power will turn back on and the lasers will be off. The final area of the CORE, where Alphys gives up on giving the protagonist directions, is a 3x3 maze. The northwest part of the maze contains a trash can with a Glamburger inside and the northeast part of the maze contains 100G. The southwest part of the maze contains a conveyor belt with ice that evaporates to cool down the CORE. A monitor on the wall near the southernmost part of the maze talks about the "Warrior's Path" and the "Sage's Path": * The "Warrior's Path" refers to the room that can be found at the northernmost part of the maze. This path requires the protagonist to fight three groups of enemies before flipping a switch. The battles are always "Whimsalot and Final Froggit" first, "Knight Knight and Madjick" second, and "Final Froggit, Astigmatism, and Whimsalot" last. * The "Sage's Path" refers to the room found at the westernmost part of the maze. This path simply contains a complex shooting puzzle. While both can be solved by the protagonist, only one of these paths needs to be picked to get rid of the force field found at the easternmost part of the maze which prevents the protagonist from accessing the bridge to the end of the CORE. "Attack of the Killer Robot" At the end of the CORE is Mettaton who has chosen to divert from Alphys's plan to insert herself into the protagonist's story and make herself seem like a good person. Mettaton will then close the door, preventing Alphys from heroically saving the protagonist from him, and then announces "Attack of the Killer Robot". True Lab The only key the protagonist can obtain at first is the red key. They must go to the left of the power room, turn on all three sinks, and battle the Memoryheads. Then they must insert the red key into the slot to open up the door on the right and gain access to the rest of the True Lab. The yellow key can be obtained right after entering the bedroom, by inspecting the rightmost bed with its sheet pulled up, in the center row. The yellow key's respective slot is in the room with the VHS tapes and TV, next to the DT Extraction Machine room. The green key is located in a room down the hallway leading to the DT Extraction Machine, where a strange, eerie Amalgamate is seen located in a bathtub on the opposite side of the room. The protagonist's movements slow drastically upon approaching the bathtub, and the Amalgamate's movements will speed up as they get closer, until the protagonist reaches the bathtub to find nothing but the green key. Its slot is found at the end of the refrigerator room (which can be reached even before the fans have been activated). The room possessing the blue key is initially blocked by Lemon Bread, disguised as a SAVE Point near the DT Extraction Machine, who must be fought in order to progress. Even then, the room will be shrouded in mist, and the event dropping the blue key will not activate. Before the blue key can be dropped, the protagonist must first turn on the air circulation in the fan room, where they must fight Endogeny. The refrigerator room can finally be traversed easily after the mist is blown away. The protagonist must check the last fridge at the end of the hallway and walk away, after which the battle with Snowdrake's Mother will commence. Upon defeat, the blue key is dropped. Its slot is found in the far side of the Golden Flower corridor, where Reaper Bird must be fought at the end in order to reach the room. Once all four keys have been inserted in their respective slot, the elevator door will be activated. [ after maybe ] References